


10 Spankings

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: 10 spankings. That is all.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader, Lance Tucker/You
Kudos: 12





	10 Spankings

Lance walked in behind you and slammed the door hard, the pictures on the wall vibrating from the force.

“On the couch, now!” He demands, face scrunched in a scowl.

“Yes sir…” You hastily moved to the couch for your punishment. 

“Pants off!” 

You nod and quickly obeyed, undoing the button and zipper, pulling the jeans down your legs, dropping them to the floor. “Like this, sir?”

“Perfect.” Lance walks over and sits down on the couch, his hand rubbing on your ass. “Do you know what you did wrong?” He asks, the arrogance oozing out of him in spades.

“I-I… I flirted with the blonde guy,” you sheepishly admit, your index finger hanging on your lips in a playful manor.

Lance gives you a cocky all-knowing grin and nods in agreement. “That’s right. And what’s the punishment for flirting with blonde brick shit houses, hmm?”

“Ten spankings...sir.”

“Very good.” He praises and pats his thigh. “Now come take your place on my lap.”

You swallow hard and do as instructed, your ass perfectly positioned for his right hand. “Is this good, sir?” 

“So good, doll,” he replies, removing the barely their lace panties down to your knees. “You know what to do, right?” 

“Yes, sir. I’m ready.”

Lance cocks his hand back and slaps your ass cheek hard, making you jump at the impact.

“One…” It comes out softly, doing your best not to show any pain. 

“Louder!” Lance growls, his hand making contact once again.

“Two…,” you moan loudly, a single tear falling from your eye, the sting becoming more intense. 

Lance smirks and rubs at the reddening cheek, his own cock starting to twitch in his pants. “So good for me, baby,” he praises, slapping the same spot he’s attacked twice before, toying with the thoughts of just how bright red he can get this spot before she reaches ten.

“Three... three…,” you pant out breathlessly as the pain begins creeping from your ass through your body. You’re not sure when it happened but the bitter taste of blood creeps onto your tongue and you assume you might have bitten your lip. 

Lance doesn’t let up, delivering three quick, hard smacks to your untouched fleshy cheek, making it redden faster than the first.

“Four...five...six…,” you grit out, almost relieved he gave the other one attention giving his original target a moments relief.

“Almost done…,” Lance leans in and whispers into your ear, “…just four more and if you take it like a good girl, sir will give you a treat. Would you like that?”

You look back at him, tear streaks down your face and nod. “Yes, sir...I-I’d like a treat.”

“Good girl.” Lance grins and wastes no time, landing two searing smacks to each ass cheek, making you yell out at each new swat. 

“Seven...eight...nine...ten…”

Lance stops and kisses the back of your head. “Good job.” He rubs at your throbbing ass, red and hot from your punishment. “I think you’ve redeemed yourself.”

“Thank you, sir…,” you say through the tears. “Have I earned my treat?”

Lance licks at his lips and pulls you up from his lap. “Sure have, my good girl.” He undoes his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers, exposing his hardened cock. “It’s time to show sir, just how much you love this. Your treat, baby… you wanna suck or ride?”

Licking your lips, your eyes turn dark and lust filled, and you grin wickedly at your lover. “How ‘bout both…”


End file.
